Season2Fabina 3
by SibunaFabina
Summary: Nina and Fabian kissed, but they both have no idea what they should do with their feelings. Will they ever get together? Or are the others ruin everything with a simple game truth or dare? Lots of Fabina! COMPLETE! -SibunaFabina
1. Waking up with butterflies in my stomach

Hi everyone, so uuum this is my first fanfic. And I thought it was really fun to make a story about House of Anubis season 2. I'm a huge fan of House of Anubis. I'm from the Netherlands so actually, I'm a fan of Het Huis Anubis. Your series is based on Het Huis Anubis. I have to admit that I like house of Anubis more. FABINA! Oh my gosh I love that couple!

So never mind, This is my story after Fabina kissed at the from. (Sorry if I have terrible English, but I'm Dutch you know ;)

Enjoy reading.

Disclaimer :

Me; *Walking into Jerome's room*

Jerome: Hey what are you doing? I was just watching the zombie returns 2.

Me: Yeah I just wanted to ask you something.

Jerome: No I will not tell everybody that you don't own House of Anubis, or anything in this chapter. I will NEVER do that.

Me: You just did. 0.o Even when you say you didn't.

Jerome: Huh?

Jerome: I don't get it but if I did the disclaimer, that will cost you 5 pounds.

_Chapter 1._

**Nina's POV:**

Last term was amazing! Discovering all the secrets from Anubis House was so exciting! Sarah asked me to find the cup of Ankh and I did it. Well, actually: me, Fabian, Amber, Alfie and Patricia found it and also Joy and Jerome helped us. At the prom, everything went really fast. The only thing I remembered clearly was the end of the night. Fabian and I were chosen as King & Queen and there I was, dancing really close to my best friend since I lived in this house. I knew I had feelings for him, but Fabian is kind of "a shy boy". So that made it hard to admit that I'm in love with him. But at the prom, we kissed. And he didn't stopped it.

After prom we went back to Anubis house with all the others. Fabian was walking 2 meters behind us, just like he was in his own world and he didn't notice anything. Weirdly enough, Alfie and Amber were walking hand in hand. When we were home, Fabian walked to his room and said nothing. I went upstairs and fell asleep, in the middle of a question from Amber about prom.

Fabian's POV:

"Hi sleepyhead, you have to wake up. Nina is waiting for you" said Mick

"WHERE?" I was immediately awake.

"No I'm just kidding. But tell me Casanova, was she a good kisser?" asked Mick.

"Cut it off Mick" I said while I was blushing and trying to throw a pillow to Mick's head.

"Alright, alright. Well, I'm starving. See you at breakfast." Said Mick. "Are you sure I don't have to say anything to 'your' Nina?". He said the word "Nina" with an irritating high voice to tease Fabian.

"No! And she is not 'mine' I don't even know if she likes me…"

"But I am in love with her…" This last sentence was out of my mouth before I noticed it.

"Aahhww our little Fabian is in love!" said Mick. '_**Ahhrrgg I hate it when Mick is so annoying.'**_

When Mick left, I stayed in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I don't know why Nina would EVER think of kissing with me. I mean, we're friends right? And I'm not funny or 'attractive' or something. I hope that at breakfast everyone shut their mouth about us, even if I didn't know I can call Nina and Me; us. But… why… . I stopped thinking when I heard someone knock on the door.

'Nina?' When I thought about her, a strange feeling came up in my stomach. Amber calls them "Butterflies", but I think that's just affectation. Ok, maybe Amber is right, but I can't just go to Nina and tell her that I like her. She would laugh at me.

"Fabian do you come for breakfast?" asked Trudy.

I sighed. It wasn't Nina standing outside my door, but I'm sure of seeing her at breakfast.

Nina's POV:

Someone turned the lights on. I was still moaning and whispering about something. Hmmm…. Fabian… Hhmmm…. But when I opened my eyes I saw Amber standing next to my bed – already dressed in a pink summer dress -.

"Did you just say Fabian?" she asked.

"I was, ehhm No I didn't." I said quick. "Why would I eve-." Amber didn't wait for an answer.

"Nina, you don't have to lie to me. I know you are in love with him aren't you?" I'd turned red like a tomato. Amber started bombarding me with questions.

"Never mind. But about last night. That was super cute! Was this the first time you kissed? Is he a good kisser? Was he sweet to you? Why didn't you tell me anything about your "Butterflies"? And most importantly: are you and Fabian 'A thing'?"

When I heard the name 'Fabian' I'd wanted to pull my pillow over my head. I like him so much, but now we actually kissed, I am sure he hates me.

Amber saw that I was confused about my feelings and she hugged me. After she let me go she started talking again.

"First. Get ready for breakfast. It's 8:30 am and maybe Fabian is already gone! By the way, it's Saturday and you know Alfie always eat all the croissants. So we better hurry."

"I don't care if Fabian is already gone. I feel embarrassed. I'm sure he doesn't like me. He just don't want to hurt my feelings & maybe he knew this was my first kiss so that's why he didn't stopped it. But I do want to be his girlfriend! And if I tell him I like him, he would say something like : I like you Nina but not the way you do. Or maybe he laugh at me." I said, blushing because I don't tell my feelings to someone very often.

"Why are you talking like that? He likes you and of course he is going to ask you to be his girlfriend! And Fabian is not the type that would laugh at a girl so it's meant to be! " said Amber. "He is really crazy about you! Now go change yourself and hurry up before there is no food left."


	2. Horrible Breakfast

_Chapter 2._

**Fabian's POV:**

It was 8:30. I was hoping everyone already finished their breakfast and so I could talk to Nina about this whole kiss-thing, even if I did not know what to say about it. It is very obvious that I like her. Mick noticed it, Amber already made a scrapbook for us when we start dating and everybody in the house was at the prom. Too bad I was wrong about breakfast. Very, very wrong. After I changed myself, I went to the living room. It wasn't empty.

The moment I came in, everybody turned around and I saw Mara, Mick, Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia glaring at me. Patricia had a huge grin on her face, Mara was following every move I made and Alfie was hiding his face in all the croissants, trying to stop his laughing.

"Erhhm. Hi?" said I while I was walking to my seat. Their eyes were following me and nobody was saying anything. Only Alfie had grabbed some croissants and was eating it with loud slurping and other gross noises. I was glad Nina didn't came in yet, so I could prevent the I'm-nervous-and-everybody-can-see-it silent.

When I wanted to took a sip from my milk, Jerome broke the silence.

"Soooo…" Jerome started while he stretched his back. "About last night" he said and he was looking at me with an penetrating gaze.

The moment I heard 'last night' I choked on my milk. "Oh sorry" said I while I was coughing a lot. I knew he wasn't talking about the prom in general. I felt really confused. _**I still don't get why**__**Me - also known as - 'super geek' and Nina 'the cutest girl I've ever known' kissed. **_

When I choked on my milk, Mara was looking at me with an funny face.

"Fabian, if all this milk-choking is about Nina, we already know that you like her. If you thought we didn't noticed." Mara said. "You should ask her on a date!"

I turned red. Of course Jerome and Alfie started laughing. I wish I had never kissed her.

The moment Nina and Amber came in, everybody looked very amused to me and then back to Nina. She looked as stunning as usual. The strange feeling in my stomach returned and I started blushing.

"Hi Neens" I said. I blushed again.

"Hi Fabian." She said. When I heard her voice, I choked on my milk again.

"Wow are you alright Fabian?" Alfie said very amused.

"Yes it's ok, everything is alright." I replied.

_**No of course I'm not alright and how am I ever going to start about the kiss without ruining my friendship.**_

**Amber's POV.**

While Nina and I were walking downstairs I thought about a lot of things. I still don't get why Nina is so unsure about herself. Even Victor knows that Fabian is not secretly in love with her. Well, if Victor knows something about love then. Whatever. I'm going nuts if that kiss didn't make the change between Fabian and Nina. I'm sure that somehow, they will get together.

The moment we came in, I saw Fabian hiding himself in his food. Kind of. Aww look at him, sweet Fabian being nervous about Nina. Ha-ha so cute. Young love. I wish I had an admirer too! Alfie isn't is really my type or something. And he isn't is handsome. And definitely not my boyfriend! I sighed and I saw Nina dilly-dally at the door. I gave her a jab in her side.

"Go on, otherwise you never dare" said I pushing her to her seat, knowing that this would be an uncomfortable moment.

**Nina's POV.**

There he sat - with his nose almost in his food-. _**Nina act normal and don't betray yourself**_

Amber gave me a jab in my side. "Ouch!"

"Go on, otherwise you never dare" she said pushing me to my seat. "But it's so obvious that he don't want to see me. Why else is he hiding himself?" I whispered. "You're talking nuts" Amber replied. Everybody was quiet and they all were glaring to me and Fabian. I would prefer to run up to my room, but when I tried, Amber stopped me and looked at me with an warning glance.

"Hi Neens" I heard. Of course I've heard. It's almost impossible to ignore the guy who kissed you with so much passion and sparks you will never forget.

"Hi Fabian." I said to him. _**This moment is so unpleasant. **_

I sat down on my seat. _**Shoot why is Fabian sitting next to me.**_ Alfie had started his second plate of food which also disappears in his mouth under a lot of moaning and slurping. I looked at Fabian and he smiled.

I immediately looked away. I was very uncomfortable right now. When I was ignoring Fabian because of my shyness, I felt the same feeling then when I kissed Fabian; sparkly and warm. I thought back to the kiss, but I tried to ignore my flashback. Too bad the feeling in my stomach was still there.

Amber was sitting next to me, kicked my shin and whispered to me that is shouldn't ignore Fabian and that I should say something instead of burke him. I knew Amber meant well but I was way too nervous. That moment, Trudy came in.

"Oh dearies, why is it so quiet here?" said Trudy

"Ask them" Said Alfie laughing with his mouth full and pointing to Nina and Fabian.

"Alfie that isn't is funny!" Mara said. "And eat with your mouth closed. It's disgusting."

"Ha-ha! So Nina, last night was very interesting wasn't it?" said Jerome to make it worse.

"JEROME" Patricia said to him and gave him a slap on his head.

"Ouch, where was that for? I can say whatever I want"

"No you can't and I'd slap you because I can" Patricia said

"Fabian and I are just friends. Nothing more" I answered quick and fell. When I said that, I saw that everybody –also Fabian- was shocked. I looked at him but he didn't look back. _**Oh help me, what have I done.**_


	3. What to do?

_Chapter 3._

**Fabian's POV.**

"Fabian and I are just friends. Nothing more" I heard Nina say.

I felt like I could throw up every moment. _**I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Oh stupid Fabian. She don't likes you, what the heck where you thinking.**_

Everybody was looking at me. Only Mara noticed that I was freaking out. "Come on guys, leave Fabian alone! Stop staring because this isn't funny anymore." Mara said. I stood up, left the room and slammed the door behind me. I slapped myself in my face: "You are an idiot. You are an idiot. You are an idiot. Why would Nina ever likes you!"

**Amber's POV. **

Mick was sitting in front of the TV and Patricia & Mara were reading a magazine. Only Alfie, me and Nina were still at the dining table. Alfie just finished his second plate of food and grabbed his 'Aliens Destroy The World- Nintendo game'. Nobody was paying attention to me and Nina.

"Wow that was not a good move from you Neens" I said.

"Oh gosh, now he is mad at me because I embarrassed him in front of everyone" Nina said

"If you want to make this right, you have to tell what you feel." Amber whispered to make sure no one could make a nasty comment.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe he don't want to talk." Nina replied.

"Maybe you don't have to talk." Said I with a dangerous sparkle in my eye.

"Huh?" Nina said. "You know what I'm talking about." I said and I saw in her eyes she had understand what I meant.

"No, no, no, no. I would never do that again! I NEVER want to kiss Fabian again. Well maybe if we are boyfriend and girlfriend, but not when we are 'Just Friends' I don't want this to be more difficult." Nina replied quick.

"Ugh fine, now go talk to him" I said very disappointed, but I had a plan if this didn't work out.

"Okay… if I really have to" Nina murmured.

**Nina's POV.**

I knocked on Fabian's & Mick's door. "No!" I heard. "Fabian it's me. Can you open the door?" I said.

"Okay." Fabian opened the door. He looked calm but he was ticking with his toe on the floor.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked even if I already knew the answer.  
>"Don't you understand it Nina?" Fabian said. He pulled his mouth open to say something, but he was interrupted:<p>

"AAAHH I HATE YOU ALFIE." Amber screamed. I ran to the living room as fast as I could. "Owww Alfie! What did you do!"

"What's wrong" Fabian asked when he came into the room.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? THAT IS WRONG!" Amber screamed as loud as she can while she is pointing her finger to Alfie, who was standing there speechless.

Mara and Patricia helped Amber standing up and Patricia gave Alfie a slap in his face. Trudy came in with a bag full of ice for Amber's forehead.

"Oh poor Amber. Come on, let's go upstairs to your room. You have to get some rest now." Trudy said and she lead Amber to the stairs. When we walked up to our room, Amber lay down on her bed.

"Nina, dearie can you take care of Amber for now? I have to go to the supermarket." Trudy asked.

"Of course" I said. When Trudy left the room, I asked Amber what happened.

"Alfie was thinking he was funny. He picked me up and let me fall on the ground so I bumped my head to the ground." She said. "Now did you guys talked about Prom?" she asked.

"No we were about to talk when you screamed." I said disappointed.

"Oh that's too bad" Amber said, but what I didn't saw was that little mischievous light in Ambers eye.


	4. Brilliant idea!

_Chapter 4._

**Ambers POV.**

Nina went back down stairs to read something, and Patricia came up to look how I was doing.

"Hi Ambs. Alfie is seriously annoying, isn't he?" she said.

"Yeah, but the pain in my head is almost gone." I agreed.

"Okay that's good news." She replied.

"Patricia, can I ask you something? If you agree, this would be soooo much fun." I said, laughing.

"Yeah sure what is it?" she asked curious.

"I'd want to play truth or dare… Tonight 8:45 pm, my room. With everybody. Also Nina & Fabian."

**Patricia's POV.**

"You want to… truth or dare…. Fabian and Nina?" I said when a grin appeared on my face. "Amber that is the best plan you ever had" I said.

"Let me explain what the rest of the plan is." Amber said when she started talking.

After I talked with Amber, I ran downstairs. I had to whip of my grin, because otherwise I will betray myself.

"Guys, guys. I have a great idea! Let's play truth or dare! Tonight 8:45 pm, Ambers room."

I was glad everybody was exited. "Nina?" I asked. She looked up. "You have to be there too!" I said with a light glare.

"I don't kn-." "I take that as a yes" said I before she could change her mind. "Well okay then." Nina answered. She stood up and walked out of the living room. When the coast was clear I said to everyone:

"It's the purpose to act as normal as you can. First start with normal Truths or Dares, and after a while , ask them as much embarrassing questions or dares. They can't decline any of them so use your fantasy. Maybe they will get together this way"

Everybody agreed.

"Okay then. Mick, can you tell Fabian about it? He should come too. If he doesn't show up, I think he's a weenie" said I with a wink. "Yeah sure" Mick answered. "And don't tell Nina or Fabian about the plan!"

_**This plan is brilliant! Fabian and Nina… they need a little bit help from just an innocent game. **_

Fabians POV.

When Amber was upstairs, I went back to my room. I was staring at the ceiling when Mick came in.

"Ha-ha Fabian! Were you thinking about your princess?" He said. "What do you mean?" I said. _**I know you meant Nina and that's none of your business. **_

"Never mind. O yeah, I want to ask you something. Actually you have no choice because if you don't agree, Patricia, will think that you're a weenie." Mick said.

"Ok ask away" I said.

"Tonight, 8:45 pm in Ambers room, everybody is going to play truth or dare. Nina is also in so if you don't come, you're the one and only loner from Anubis house." Mick said teasing with a smile on his face.

I took a deep breath. "Sure I'm in." I said.

"SWEET! I'll go tell Patricia."

I looked back at the ceiling and started thinking. Truth or Dare… can you decline a question? And what kind of questions are they going to ask? And if I choose dare, can I refuse it? I guess not.


	5. I dare you to

**I hope you all enjoy my story!**

Disclaimer:

Me: Is there anyone? Hellooo? Is there someone?

Alfie with alien mask on: BWAAAHH!

Me: *Screaming just like they do in horror movies*

Alfie: I just wanted to do the disclaimer.

Me: Alright.

Alfie: SibunaFabina doesn't own house of anubis or the game truth or dare :)

_Chapter. 5_

**Nina's POV**.

It was 8:45. Amber, Patricia Mara and I were already in the room. "The guys will be there in a minute" Patricia said very amused.

The door opened. Everybody sat down. _**Here we go.**_ "Hi everyone" said Patricia with an laugh that I didn't understand. It was quiet for a moment, but then Patricia started talking.

"So we are here together to play Truth or Dare. Just an innocent game, to get the facts out of anyone." She said. "There are 4 rules." Jerome continued. "One. You can't walk away even if you get mad. We keep playing until Patricia say so. Two, I begin." He laughed. "Three. You can't choose truth one after another because it will get boring. And four. You can't decline a Truth or Dare. You have to do it whatever it takes." Jerome said, looking with an penetrating gaze to me and Fabian.

"Whatever let's start" Alfie said. "Shhh Alfie" Patricia said.

We were sitting in a circle. I sat next to Mara sat next to Amber sat next to Mick sat next to Jerome sat next to Fabian sat next to Alfie sat next to Patricia sat next to me. [A/N sorry un interesting info]

"Alright Fabian" Jerome said. "Truth or Dare?" "Truth" Fabian answered.

"Did you ever wanted to wear Ambers pink dress?" Fabian started laughing. "No. I don't like pink that much."

"Fabian!" Amber said. "What? I'm just telling the truth. It's not my fault I don't like pink!." He defended himself.

"Next" Patricia said.

"Alfie truth or dare?" "Patricia truth or dare" "Nina truth or dare"

We played a while and every time someone was asking something to me or Fabian, I held my breath.

After a few times, they came back to me.

"Nina… Truth or Dare?" Patricia said with an ominous tone. Now it was up to me. I wondered when they started asking something about me and Fabian because they didn't talk about it the whole night. What should I do? I asked to myself. "Truth." I said.

On Patricia's face appeared a huge grin. "Alright, truth…" she said. "What do you think of the guys here in the house? "Erhhm well… Yea…" I started. I looked at Fabian. He blushed. "Tell us!" Mick said. Everybody was curious about what I was going to say. "they are like a brothers to me." I said, relieved that the question was over.

"Well then, Next" Alfie said.

**Fabians POV**.

I looked at Nina. 'I was like a brother to her.' The game continued and after I while I heard Jerome say: "Fabian, Truth or Dare?" It didn't bother if I said Truth, or if I said Dare. I already knew that they were so kind to shut their mouth about Nina and me. "Dare." I said before I noticed.

**Jerome's POV.**

I bet Fabian thinks we go ask him to kiss Nina. He can wait. Patricia was looking at me with a complacent smile. If I did this good, our plan will come out.

"Fabian, I dare you to throw Mick's football out of the window." After Fabian did that, the game continued. We asked each other more embarrassing question's or gave terrible assignments and after a while we were back at Nina.

**Nina's POV.**

It was 9:45 pm. (15 minutes till the famous It's-ten-o-clock-you-all-know-what-that-means speech from Victor) "Nina, truth or dare?" Patricia asked. "Truth." "Are you sure? After this you have to choose dare!" Amber said to me. "Yeah, I choose truth." I replied. I saw Amber giggling and Jerome had a huge smile on his face. Patricia started laughing and Mick looked away to pretend that nothing was going on. "What did you felt when you and Fabian kissed at the prom?" I didn't saw this one coming. What am I going to say? Being honest? I thought they weren't going to talk about this. I sighed. "Well a few, little sparks." I said. Patricia wasn't satisfied with this answer. "Come on Nina, we all know you like Fabian." she said. "No I don't and I gave you a answer" I replied.

"Next" Mick said. And at 9:55 pm , they came back at Fabian. I was worried that they were going to ask something embarrassing.

"Dare" Fabian said with a little bit fear in his eyes. But then I saw it. Patricia started laughing and Amber was holding her hand for her mouth trying to stop her giggle. Jerome's smile turned into a enormous grin:

"You shouldn't have said that Fabian… **I dare you to make out with Nina till lights out**."

Soo I left you there with a cliffhanger! what did you think?

Revieuw!

Have to write farther right now.

I hope the next 2 chapters are finished today!

xxx


	6. The kiss

Oh Guys i'm sooo happy with all the revieuws.

Sorry for the cliffhanger!

xxx

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 6.

Fabians POV.

I gasped. "I have to… What?" I said. "Jerome you can't do this." "Uhh yes I can." He replied. "Now come on Fabian, kiss your new Girlfriend before it's 10 o clock." He said.

I saw Nina looking at me. "Maybe we can leave them alone." Mick suggested. "BOOOO" Alfie yelled. This time it was Amber who gave him a slap in his face. "Shut up Alfie." She said.

"Okay then…" Nina whispered. _**Okay then? Did she just agreed? **_I felt really nervous. I turned red. "Yeah okay." I said. Everybody stood up. "But wait, were should I go? I mean, this is my room too!" Amber said ruining the moment. "Just come with us" Patricia said.

When the room was empty Nina started talking. "This is ridiculous." She said. "I mean at Prom…, it was one kiss right?" she continued. Nina sighed. "Well who am I kidding? Fabian, we kissed bec-." I didn't let her finish. I didn't knew what I was doing, but I had to make this right.

Nina's POV.

"Well who am I kidding? Fabian, we kissed bec-." "Shhh" he said while he leaned in to kiss me. _**TO KISS ME**_. The moment our lips touched each other, I felt like I was fainting. His lips were soft and he kissed really sweet. The sparks flew everywhere. I putted my hands in his neck, and I felt he did his arms carefully around my waist. After some gentle kisses, he pulled me closer to him and I opened my mouth a little bit to let his tongue in. I heard Victors It's-ten-o-clock-you-all-know-what-that-means speech but I didn't care. This was our moment. When we pulled out of each other, I stared in his beautiful eyes. "I love you Nina." I heard. "I love you too" . Of course I did! The guys I dated never kissed me, or weren't as gorgeous as the brown haired boy I was with. "I thought this would never happen." I said. "Guess all my dreams came true today…" Fabian replied while he kissed me again.

Ambers POV.

Patricia's door was ajar so we could see Fabian leave, but it was already 10:15 pm.

"When can I go back?" I said bored to Patricia. "When they are finished." She replied. "Victor already did his speech and I need 8 hours of sleep or I will look like a monster" I said dramatically. "Stop whining! You don't want to ruin their 'Romantic Moment' ? " Mara said.

"Well, maybe we can take a look. But you have to be quiet!" Patricia suggested. "Yippee!" I said while I jumped up and down. We tiptoed through the hallway and we putted our ears against the door. "I can't hear anything" Mara whispered. "Wait a minute" I whispered as I pushed the door a little bit open. "Amber don't!" Patricia said. "Oh my gosh! Look how sweet" I whispered. "They are snogging!" Mara whispered. Fabian and Nina didn't seem to notice anything because so I grabbed Patricia's phone and made a picture of them. "For their scrapbook" I whispered when I tiptoed back to Patricia's and Mara's room.


	7. Collecting Fabina pictures

**Thnx for the reviews! Xx**

**Sorry the other chapter was a little bit short.**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: TRIXIE!

Patricia: Don't you dare to call me Trixie ever again.

Me: Did you know Patricia that I think you're character is super funny

Patricia: You're like Jerome's sister. Ughh slime ball. What do you want?

Me: Just do the disclaimer

Patricia *Sighing very very very deep* SibunaFabina doesn't own anything in this chapter ;)

_Chapter 7._

The other morning .

Fabians POV.

"FABINAAAAAAAA" Amber screamed very girly to me and Nina. when she ran into the room with an photo camera. Nina sat next to me and I had my arm around her. "Why did you just say Fabina? Amber you know me for so many years and I have to tell you that my name is Fabian?" I said with an confused face.

"Ha-ha, no That's a mix from our names. You know, Fabian and Nina; Fabina. She is talking about it the whole morning. Fabina this Fabina that." Nina said.

"Okay I get it" I said and I gave her an gentle kiss on her lips. Amber immediately pressed the button on the camera and a flash appeared in the room.

"AMBER!" Nina said while she blushed.

"What it's just for your scrapbook." She said while she pulled a very pink and glittery book out of her bag.

"Okay but isn't it kind of empty? You have only 1 picture right now." I said.

"No I have three" Amber said. "I made two others after the game" she said smiling widely.

"Were you spying on us?" Nina said while her mouth fell open. "No I was just admiring your cute moment." She said simple.

"Never mind, Amber can you leave us alone please?" I said. "Sure." Amber replied when she left the room.

"Why did you want her to leave?" Nina asked with an smile on her face. "I just wanted ask you something." I said. "Wait, first this" she said and she leaned in to kiss me. Another flash appeared in the room "AMBER!" Nina said while she threw a pillow from the couch to her. But instead on Amber, the pillow ended up on Victor. "OOPS!" Nina said "Well Ms. Martin, today, you can do the dishes." He said. "Oh I'm sooo sorry Victor!" she said and I started laughing. [A/n sorry if you didn't think this was funny, but I started to laugh when I thought about it.]

Nina's POV.

Fabian started laughing. I gave him a kiss and I said: "You will help me right?" "Hmm let me think." He replied. I gave him my sweetest smile. "Okay but only because you are so sweet." He said.

"Tomorrow there will come a new student in Anubis House." Victor said gruffly. "Who is it?" Patricia said while she walked in the common room. "You will see." Victor said and with that he left the room. "Well that was strange." Patricia said. "I have to do something upstairs, see you later beau." I said. "Wow that sounds like Amber" Fabian said to me." I laughed. And I went upstairs.

Fabian's POV.

When Nina left, Mick came in.

"Ha-ha finally you and Nina are Fabina." Mick said

"No not you too." I said with a grin on my face. "Ha-ha Amber told me everything." Mick said.

"Did you ask her out already?" Mick asked me.

"No not yet." I replied. I wanted to ask her, but then Victor came in to tell us something about a new student." I said. "Ow well I wonder who it is." Mick said.

"He or She will get here tomorrow." I said when Amber came in. "Mick? Can you help me with uploading some pictures from my camera?" She asked. "Yeah sure, oh and Fabian. Go upstairs and ask her" I sighed and I stood up. I went to Nina's room to ask her if she would go on a date with me.

When I knocked on the door, Mara came out of her room. "Oh hi Fabian! Going to your girlfriend?" She said. I nodded a little embarrassed. I knocked on Nina's door. "Neens?"

Jerome's POV:

I sat in my room watching a movie when Alfie came in.

"Did you knew it already?" He asked to me. "Know what?" I replied bored when I turned my face to Alfie.

"That our plan had worked?" Alfie said with a LOT of energy. "Huh?" I said. "Fabian and Nina!" Alfie said. "They are a thing!" "Serious?" I said while I rubbed my hands thinking about a way to tease them with their Lovey-Dovey [A/n Sometimes I use that word]

"Yeah I was just with Amber." He said. "Wow were you with the blonde monster?" I said laughing at Alfie. "Yes and I think she likes me." He said very convincingly.

"Dream on Alfie, Dream on…" I said. "Hey what do you think of watching some DVD's tonight? Maybe we can watch Paranormal Activity or Friday the 13th?" I asked him.

"No sorry I have a date with Amber tomorrow so I have to wake up early." He said. "A date? Like A real date?" I asked with a frown on my face. "Well I think it's a date…" He said. "She asked me to help with something." "I'm wondering where this is going to" I said and I turned back to the movie.

Amber's POV.

Aww it's so sweet of Alfie that he's going to help me with spying on Nina and Fabian! We have to get this scrapbook done. I went to the living room. Trudy was baking waffles in the kitchen. "YUM!" I screamed. And I ran into the kitchen to give Trudy a huggeeee hug.

Nina's POV.

I was writing in my diary when someone knocked on my door. "Neens?" Fabian said. I threw my diary under my bed. "Come in" I yelled. He opened the door and when he came in, he gave me a little sweet kiss on my nose. "Hi pretty girl" He said. I blushed.

"Why are you here?" I asked curious but full of hope that Fabian would ask me on a date. "Umm Nina, can I ask you something?" he said. "Yes ask away" I said with a cool face. _**YES YES YES YES! He is going to ask me out!**_

"Do you fancy to go to the Zoo with me on Monday? We have a day off school." He asked shy. "Sure!" I said and I hugged him. On the inside I was popping out of my body. "I see you then." He said and I leaned in to kiss him. When we were kissing, Amber came in. A flash appeared and a cry from Amber filled the room. "YEAH that's number four!" she said joyfully. "Amber do you mind?" Fabian asked. "Well it doesn't matter, I was leaving anyways." And with that he left the room.


	8. Sparkling dress?

Omg THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEUWS! Iloveyouguys sooo much!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!

Nina's POV.

When Fabian closed the door, I started screaming:

"AMBER OH MY GOSH HE ASKED ME OUT!" and we both started screaming very girly.

"I knew this would happen" Amber said when we both calmed down a little. "You guys are soooo adorable together. What are you going to do on your date?" she asked.

"To the zoo on Monday." I said smiling. "Fabian knows I love the zoo. I used to go there with my gran very often when I was 10" I said. "Aww that is so sweet of him." she replied joyfully and we both started to scream again.

"TIME FOR DINNER" Trudy yelled from downstairs. "This day couldn't get any better. The date, some pictures and WAFFLES AS DESSERT!" She said and with that she ran out of the door.

Patricia's POV.

I was the first one who was at the dinner table. Trudy walked in with an pan full of macaroni. "Oh Trudy, you know we all love your macaroni with cheese." I said.

"Thank you dearie." She replied thankfully. "Can you give me your plate? The others will be here in a minute I think." And when she was talking, Alfie ran in. "MACARONI WITH CHEESE!" he screamed. "Trudy I'm starving" he said. "You are what? Starving? But you just ate your whole candy stock!" Jerome said when he walked in. "What it's not my fault." Alfie defended himself.

When everybody sat, I saw Nina and Fabian staring like crazy to each other. "Hey get a room!" I laughed. That sentence always works. When I said it, they immediately looked away.

"I wonder who the newbie is!" Mara said to start a conversation. Everybody started talking. "Yeah maybe a nice chick" Jerome said. "Is that all you think about slime ball?" I said. "Maybe it is a nice boy for me. I still don't have a boyfriend." I said and I continued my supper.

The next day.

Ambers POV.

Ugh when is Alfie coming? I thought. Nina was already downstairs with Fabian. I just wanted to go spying on myself when Alfie came in.  
>"Where were you?" I asked a bit angry.<p>

"Sorry but Jerome was annoying." Alfie replied.

"Never mind." I interrupted.

"What are we going to do?" he said expectantly. "To the movies? The beach?" _**What were you thinking Alfie?**_

"No Alfie, we are going to the zoo tomorrow, to spy on Nina and Fabian." I said him. "But right now I need you to pick a cute dress so I look on my best when the new student is coming."

"Why?" He said. "Just pick a dress. This sparkling one, or the orange, or maybe the red one."

"The sparkling one" He said a little bit disappointed.

"Thank you Alfie! You were right. In this one I look even more pretty!" I said and I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome Amber" He said with an dreamy face.

Fabian's POV.

Nina and I were sitting on the couch when Amber came in. Nina and I both hid our face.

"Don't worry. I have no camera" She said.

"Pfeww" Nina said. "By the way, what's up with your sparkling dress thing?" She said.

"Oww that's for the new student. I hope it's a cute boy!" Amber said with a smile.

Nina's POV.

"It's almost 2 o clock, when is he or she coming?" I was very curious who it would be. The doorbell rang.

" I WILL OPEN IT!" Amber screamed and she stood up. Me and Fabian walked with her. In the hall, Amber ran to the door and opened it. She started to scream with her high voice.

"JOYY!"

Sooo maybe a little bit cliffy!

Xxx

I'm beginning with chapter 9 so it should be ready today !

Keep writing revieuws! I love to read about what you think of my story! x


	9. Doubts

I love you guyyyss!

It's fun writing a story! O yeah, don't worry, it was just Joy :)

Well I don't know if I should place a smiley there.

WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO? :O

Disclaimer; BlahBlahBlah don't feel like making a whole story of this stupid disclaimer. You know.. I don't OWN A DAMN THING!

Never mind: ON WITH THE STORY!

Nina's

"JOYYY!" I heard and I saw a girl standing by the door.

"Aww Amber! Good to see you! And you look gorgeous in that sparkling dress!" Joy said. She walked in with her luggage. Amber hugged Joy. Also Fabian walked to Joy. "Oh hi Fabes!" she said and hugged him a looooong time. I felt a strange feeling in my hearth. _**Joy's back?**_

I heard rumbling above my head. The moment later, Patricia rushed downstairs. "JOYYYY!" she screamed and she hugged her best friend. "Hi" I said. "Nina right?" She said with a smile on her face. "Yeah that's me." I replied. "My girlfriend" Fabian said while he looked at me. I turned red. "Yeah" I said. Joy's smile disappeared for a moment and she looked a little bit disappointed but she started talking

"I'm happy for you guys" she said and her smile came back. She looked at Fabian. "How many days are you guys dating?" she said starting a conversation.

"Two days but Amber already filled our scrapbook full of pictures." I said laughing

"Ha-ha she made one for me and Fabes too when we started dating." _**WHAT? **_I looked at Fabian. He turned red and Joy laughed. "Yeah… but that was the past right Joy?" He muttered. "Yeah sure." She said. Amber was looking from me to Fabian and then back to Joy.

Also Mick and Mara came downstairs. "Oh my gosh JOY!" Mara said. Mick gave Joy a hug. After that she asked "Where are Alfie and Jerome?" "In their room" Patricia replied and she gave her friend another hug. "Well I go check them out I think." And Joy went to the boys rooms.

Fabian's POV.

Why did Joy started about my relationship with her? I mean we broke up the day before Nina came. I should've told Nina! _**Fabian, sometimes you're so stupid!**_

I don't want anything with Joy, I want a relationship with Nina. I thought when we walked back to the living room. Nina sat down next to me.

"I can't believe Joy is back!" Amber said. "Isn't Rufus after her anymore? What if he still is? Maybe he kidnap her again! And where is she going to sleep? Maybe she needs security, and…"

"AMBER! I think Joy is just fine, she wouldn't come back if she wasn't safe here." I said calm, trying to stop Ambers panic attack.

"But if…" This time it was Nina who stopped her. "Amber chill. I'm going upstairs to do something." She said. "What then?" I asked her. She looked at me. "Just going to do..." She was searching for words. "Just going to do nothing." She said quick and she left.

Jerome's POV.

"Oh hi Joy. You are back from your exciting mission: hide yourself!" I said when Joy came in. "Ha-ha very funny Jerome" she said sarcastic. "How are you?" She asked. "Well I'm doing just fine" I said while a grin appeared on my face.

"Did you heard about Nina and 'Fabes' "I said trying to annoy Joy. "Yes I did." Her face looked a little bit sad. She left the room.

_**This is going to be very interesting.**_

Nina's POV.

I ran upstairs. _**Joy is back, Joy is back, Joy is back**_. Echoed through my head. Why didn't Fabian told me anything about this? And also Amber, or anyone else. Nobody said something to me. I know Fabian loves me. I know it.

And of course is Joy a sweet and nice girl. I sat down on my bed and I pulled my knees up.

Amber came in. I looked away. "Hi Nina what were you going to do." She asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. "Tell what? Why I've borrowed your lip-gloss?" She asked. "No of course not! Why didn't you tell me about the Foy thing?" I said. "Foy?" Amber asked. "Fabian and Joy. Didn't you make a mix up from their names?" I said stiffly. "Are you jealous?" she asked. "No I think…" I said. "Look, Fabian broke up with Joy one day before you came. I guess the love of his life would come very soon." Amber said romantic. "Are you sure?" I said.

"Yeah definitely" she replied.  
>I stood up and walked to Fabian to tell him that I'm very excited for tomorrow!<p> 


	10. ExAlert!

Chapter 10.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA! If I did, there would be 6 awesome cinema movies, 12 theatre shows and 25 seasons on TV.

The next morning 8 am.

Joy's POV.

Yesterday was terrible. I thought Fabian still loved me. When we broke up, he said that he was very sad about it. I don't even know why we broke up. And then that Nina came.

I don't hate her, yet. _**No Joy you can't say that. You don't hate Nina. If you hate her, Fabian NEVER take you back.**_

"Ugh why is love so hard?" I asked Patricia when she came back from the bathroom –Already finished with "What, are you in love?" she said laughing.

"I hope you are not that much in love like Nina and Fabian. I have to tell them four or five times each day that their mouth is open or something. They are going to the zoo today so I don't have to worry about that sticky stuff." She said relieved.

"Well about Fabian." I said. I guess she already knew what I was going to say because Patricia shook her head with an huge grin on her face.

"This isn't funny!" I said -half laughing- and I threw my toothbrush at her. "Iiii gross!" she screamed and we both laughed.

After our laughter, she asked me: "But Joy, are you seriously crushing on Fabes? Cause that's the boy you were talking about right?" I nodded. "I think I have one goal: Win him back. Who cares if Nina is in a relationship with him 'or something'." I was a little bit irritated that Nina took my place. I made inverted commas in the air when I said 'or something' [A/n yes I have this sentence from – house of Anubis - Characters - Joy. Check it out! ]  
>"No way, you know it's impossible to win Fabian back!" she said.<p>

I sighed. "Hey maybe we can do something fun for today! What about the zoo?"

Ambers POV.

I woke up and I saw Nina standing for her closet.

"Shoot. I need cute clothes." She said to herself.

When I heard clothes, I jumped out of my bed. "Nina! You have plenty of clothes!" I said.

"Oh Amber I know! It's just… I need nice clothes. I don't want to see Fabian in this." She held up an grey shirt.

"Oh you're just overreacting. And if you want something cute, let me help you!" I said happily.

"Okay but on one condition. NO GLITTER DRESS!" she said laughing.

"Yeah , Yeah, what about this?" I said and we started digging through Nina's clothes.

When Nina walked out of the room, I quickly pulled my robe from me and switched into my sparkly dress I bought last week. I pulled my robe back on over my dress. I had to be quick if I want to make it to the zoo before Nina and Fabian does.

Nina came back when I finished my hair and makeup.

"And?" She asked.  
>"Yeah, yeah you look fine." I said vaguely and I went downstairs. Alfie was waiting in the hall.<p>

"Ready to go?" He asked. "Ready –ready" I said and we tiptoed out of the house.

Fabians POV.

I was waiting downstairs when Nina came down. I already ordered an taxi because the zoo was quite far away.

"Wow" was the only thing I could say when I saw her. She was beautiful. _**I am soooo lucky!**_

"What, is it wrong? Amber helped me. But I still don't know if it's okay." she said unsure.

"No, no, no. You look gorgeous." I said. And I grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." She said blushing and she hugged me.

"Oh hi Joy" I said when Nina let me go and I looked at her. _**Joy…**_ Joy was standing halfway the stairs. Nina held my hand a little bit tighter. It was like she wanted to make sure I was hers.

"Hi Fabian and hi Nina." Joy said. I smiled at her. We walked out of the door.

I didn't knew that Patricia came down when we were gone.

Patricia's POV.

I was standing in the bathroom to finish my make up:

Ugh Joy is so irritating right now. She KNOWS that she can't win Fabian back! She knows it. Not that Joy is the only stupid one. Why am I trying to ruin Fabians and Nina's relationship? They are so cute. I guess I do this because Joy is my friend. Maybe I can talk her over it.

I walked down. I heard the door shut. Fabian and Nina should be gone already.

"Hi" Joy greeted me when I walked down the stairs. "I still don't know why I help you with this." I said a little bit irritated.

"Because there shouldn't be Fabina. It don't sounds good." She said. "And Foy does sounds good?" I asked her with a frown on my forehead.

"Just come with me." She begged.

"Yah,Yah. I'm coming." I said and we also disappeared through the door.

Nina's POV

The zoo was amazing. We took pictures, we fed baby animals, we kissed and we laughed. After our visit to the elephants, we went to the restaurant in front of the monkey cages.

"Ha-ha I was thirsty!" I sighed.

"Yeah!" Fabian said. I looked around. I remembered I played on the playground when I was little.

In the corner of my eye [A/n don't know how to say it. Just imagine Nina didn't turned her head but she can look at Fabian] I saw Fabian staring at me.

"What?" I asked gently.

He restored himself. "Oh huh? Oh nothing." He said and he blushed.

We stared a moment in each other's eyes. Even though it was a bright day, a flash appeared.

Where I was afraid of, happened. I looked at the place where the flash came from and I saw a blonde girl and a black haired boy running away. The girl was wearing a pink sparkly dress and the boy a jeans with a green shirt saying on the back: Urggg I'm a mummy.

"Oh gosh. That was Amber. Didn't you see her?" I said half laughing half worried.

"Ha-ha yeah! Come on, let's go to the giraffes." Fabian said and we went to the cages.

That was the moment the paparazzi (Amber and Alfie) started to make tons of pictures. When we tried to kiss, hug, or just laughing or staring at each other, a flash appeared and every time a blonde and black haired couple was running away.

"Ugh I'm getting tired of them." Fabian said after trying to escape for the 7th time.

"Yeah me too. Let's go back to the restaurant. I'm tired of all that running away."

In the restaurant, I texted Amber.

**What do you think you are doing? You are the one who love Fabina, so please don't ruin my date!**

**Nina.**

Amber answered;

**Yah,Yah we only have 20 pictures! Never mind. We leave you guys alone xAmbs**

I told Fabian what Amber texted. "Pfeeww. I was afraid she would ruin this." Fabian said relieved. I laughed.

My phone vibrated and beeped again.

**1 inbox Amber** I read on my screen. I opened it and I sighed with an smile. _**What's wrong now Amber?**_

**OH MY GOSH! GUESS WHO IS HERE? JOY! WE SAW HER WALKING WITH PATRICIA. I BET SHE IS HERE TO RUIN YOUR DATE (sorry if Alfie & I did a little bit annoying) HOW ARE U GONNA FIX THIS? xAmbs.**

When I read the text, my eyes grew wider and I gasped. _**Joy? What the heck is she doing here?**_

"Fabian?" I said with an worried face. He started to laugh about my mood swings.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Joy is here…"


	11. Don't be jealous

Chapter 11.

Fabian's POV.

My smile vanished in thin air. "What?"

"Yeah, Amber texted me that Joy is here. She saw her walking with Patricia." Nina replied a little bit worried.

"As in: Here in the zoo?" I asked blunt.

"Yeah that's what I say." Nina said "I wonder what they are doing here".

"Well, this zoo is huge, so IF Joy and Patricia are here… Then is the change that we meet them…"

Nina looked expectantly at me. I was thinking very deep_**. 2457x647,(5x8) foursquare of that,then…**_

"And handsome-brown-haired-super-cute-awesome-boyfriend-nerd what's the answer?" she said.

"It's a change 1 on 343 to see Joy & Patricia." I blushed.

"Do you have any idea were they are?" Nina asked me.

"No, but why are you so worried? It's just Joy…" _**Not a good one Fabian! You know how jealous girls can be.**_

"Yeah I know. But I mean… yeah. Never mind." Nina muttered.

"No you can tell me? You know Joy and I are just friends now." I said and I putted my hands on her shoulders.

Nina was looking at her shoes. "Sorry." She said. I pulled her chin up and I looked in her pretty, pretty eyes. "Of course I like Joy. But as a friend. I care about you Nina! I only love you." I said and I leaned in to kiss her. Too bad, there was a brunette running into us.

_**A BRUNNETTE. **_

SORRY GUYS. YOU ALL CAN HATE ME, VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I WANTED TO DO A CLIFFHANGER!

YOU CAN ALL HATE ME!

xx


	12. Alien BrainJuice

Chapter 12

Left you guys with a cliffhanger.

Yeah right. I'm very sorry!

Promise this would be a long chapter.

SORRY IF THIS PART AT THE ZOO IS DUMP!

Oh and yea; sorry if in this chapter the POV's aren't good diffused or something.

Joy's POV.

"Let's go to the restaurant" I said innocent to Patricia. It was around lunchtime, so maybe Nina and Fabian were there.

"Yeah sure, I'm thirsty from all that searching and walking around." She said

"It's not searching. I just wanted to go to the zoo and make some fun! We didn't did something fun together since I'm back!" I said.

"What you want… And just admit that you wanted to come here because of Fabian and Nina." Patricia muttered. "Okay, but please just act like we didn't knew that they are here." I begged her with my puppy eyes. "UGH FINE!" Patricia said.

"Why are you so grumpy?" I asked. Patricia snapped. "Because, I don't want you to break up Fabian and Nina because they are very cute and sweet and I don't know why you like Fabian because he is a dork and he is a geek but I think he is nice but he is Nina's type and not yours do you understand that Joy?" she rattled. "Wow long sentence" she said right after it.

I was quiet. _**Fabian and Nina cute? No way!**_

We walked 5 minutes in silence when arrows appeared with 'Restaurant' on it. "Look we are almost there." I said joyfully. The restaurant was already in our sight.

The terrace was very full. There were older people, an Antillean guy with his wife, a handsome brown haired boy and a pretty girl with dark blonde hair, Other kids with parents and some waiters… Wait, what? A handsome chocolate-brown haired boy and a pretty girl with dark blonde hair?

Nina and Fabian were sitting on the left side of the terrace. Nina with her cellphone in her hand, Fabian with an worried face. Patricia also saw them.

"Do you think they…" I began

"Know that we are here? Yeah, definitely. I swear I saw a bimbo running around here. And you know Amber loves texting gossip."

I saw Fabian arguing with Nina, but then his face softened. I walked closer and we sat down at a table out of their sight, but we still could hear them.

"Yeah I know. I mean… yeah. Never mind." I heard Nina say.

"No you can tell me? You know Joy and I are just friends now." Fabian said.

I heard Fabian say that and I looked at Patricia, but she didn't say anything. She was staring at something that came to us. "Patricia?" I whispered, but she still didn't react. She just kept pointing at something behind me so I turned around.

I saw a blonde in a sparkly dress stamping to us. Alfie was walking behind her like a little dog trying to calm down his boss.

If you knew Amber, you also know that she is going to make a scene of all this. She was only 5 meters away, and she had an mad face.

She came closer and I stood up as fast as I could and I started to ran in a Have-No-Idea-Were-I'm-Going way.

The wrong way.

The last thing I heard was "Of course I like Joy. But as a friend. I care about you Nina! I only love you." And I bumped at Fabian and Nina.

Nina's POV.

I saw a girl with a shocked face.

"Uh I'm soooo sorry!" Joy said.

I felt my blood cook [A/n I Don't know how to say that] I wanted to make a scene, but realized that it wouldn't help.

"Joy?" Fabian said shocked.

"Fabian, let's go home." I whispered quick and I looked at Joy. She had fear in her eyes when she saw me, but then she looked at Fabian.

"Oh hi Fabes, I didn't knew you guys were here!" She said with an innocent face and puppy eyes. "And sorry for bumping into you."

"Fabian, please let's go." I asked trying to control my anger.

"No, I want to know what's going on" he said . "They aren't going to say what is REALLY going on. You know Joy is into you like you are in me." I hissed quick and quiet enough to make sure the others couldn't hear it.

"Patricia can you tell me?" Fabian asked. He ignored what I was saying.

"Oh she just wanted to do something fun with me." Patricia said. Did I saw guilt in her eyes or was it just my imagination?

"Well, okay then. But we got to go, right Neens?." He said confused about the situation. Amber and Alfie were also looking guilty.

"I'm sorry! Really, it's all my fault!" Amber began.

"No Ambs, it's alright, we just… got to go." I said and I grabbed Fabians wrist, leaving Amber, Alfie, Patricia and Joy speechless behind us.

Fabians POV.

_**I need to get out of here. **_

Was the only thing I could think when Nina and I went to the taxi. How could Patricia EVER do something like this. She knows I don't like others around when I'm with a girl. I hope it's true what she said, and that she just wanted to hang out with Joy.

"Do you believe me?" Nina asked me when we sat in the car.  
>"Huh what?" I asked. I was in deep thoughts.<p>

"Do you believe me that Joy is here because of us?" She said.

"Nina…" I began but she interrupted me

"That's not what I asked. Why are you protecting her?" Nina asked. I saw she was upset about it.

"I'm not. Do you hear me? I love you. And I always will!" I said and I turned red. I didn't told her that I really, REALLY love her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Really" and I kissed her gently on her lips. When we pulled apart, Nina was blushing too and she smiled. The smile that I loved.

"Nina?" I asked. "Do you want to go on another date? And this time we don't tell anyone about it"

"I would love to" and when we were almost at Anubis house, she leaned in again and after that, we went to my room .

Ambers POV.

After I made a huge scene about the fact that Joy was at the zoo and after the security from the zoo throw us out because of my screaming (' It scares the animals ' they told me), Alfie, Joy, Patricia and I went home. I ran upstairs to talk with Nina, but she wasn't there.

"Oh Neens, were are you?" I asked myself. "Nina?" I looked every were but Nina wasn't there. I started panicking. She should be back from the zoo right now. Maybe they had a car accident, or Fabian broke up with her and left Nina outside crying. Oh gosh, WWVBD? [A/n for people who don't know what it means; What Would Victoria Beckham Do?] * A light bulb is above my head *

"She would go to Fabian and ask what is wrong" I said out loud.

I went to Fabians room and I knocked on the door. "Fabian?" I said. No reply. "Fabian?" I asked again.

I opened the door a little bit, finding Nina sitting on Fabians lap, making out. They didn't seem to notice me so I grabbed my phone, and made a picture. "number 21" I whispered to myself.

Fabian's POV.

10 minutes after Nina left, it was already time for supper. I believed Joy, even though I didn't know if she was telling the truth or that she was lying.

Nina told me that she saw Joy looking at me, and that she 'likes' me. But I hope that isn't true. I broke up with Joy because I didn't felt any sparks anymore. I told her I was sad about it because I missed her. But it just didn't worked out. She told me she was okay with it.

I went to the living room. When I walked through the hall I heard the loud noises from the living room reverberated to me. [sorry I mean echo's]

When I came in, Alfie was bizzy building a spaghetti tower and he was drinking a mix from alien brains-juice. It was a mix of cola, sinas, red bull, cassis, sprite and orange juice. {let's just say it looked like poop.}

Mara was reading a book, Amber was talking to Nina, Mick was eating like he never ate before and Patricia & Joy were whispering about who-knows-what. –Patricia was very bored-

"Hi Fabes!" I heard. Joy was looking at me. Also Nina turned around.

"Hi" she said

"hey" I retorted.

When Alfie finished building his tower, he grabbed an alien action figure and started to play with it.

"Alfie where did you get that?" Mara asked amazed.

"Oh just bought it at the zoo" he smiled. Jerome pinched Alfie in his side.

"Hey Alfie, don't talk about the zoo. You know what happened this afternoon" he said entertained.

"I didn't knew it was possible to get kicked out of the zoo" He laughed when he stared at Amber.

"What, it's not MY fault!" Amber defended herself. Joy was staring at her food.

"Well, what happened?" Mick asked. I saw he was into a little bit gossip.

Amber was about to explode. I saw Nina smiling at Amber who was going to tell everybody what happened. Amber opened her mouth, but I stopped her. "Oh nothing!" I blurted out.

Nina, Amber and Joy were surprised. Nina's smile faded and she stood up, Amber's eyes grew wider and Joy was just smiling at me.


	13. Peanut butter stain

Chapter 13.

SORRY GUYS, You can kill me, I wasn't bizzy with ANYTHING! I was just lazy and I had a writers block, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a little bit stupid.

Xxxx

Amber's POV.

I gave Fabian a dead glare. "You seriously know how to make your girlfriend happy don't you?" I said sarcastic.

I guess Fabian realized what he just did because he ran out of the room.

"Okay that was weird. But tell us, what happened?" Mick asked. "Just forget about it okay?" Joy asked and she stood up.

Nina's POV.

I ran to my room and rolled into a ball. _**Fabian. Does he like Joy? He had a relationship with her before…**_

"Nina?" I heard.  
>"What?" I said to Fabian who was standing behind the door.<p>

"Can we talk?" he asked gently.

I stood up and opened the door.

"About what? Do you want to break up because you like Joy? Because it seems you defend her and I have no idea why." I said to him, trying to control my hurt feelings.

"Neens, why are you talking like that? I only love you!" He said to me.

I looked away. "You really do?"

"Why are you doubting about that? Of course I do!" Fabian retorted.

I kissed him. He wasn't with Joy anymore.

Fabian's POV.

Days past after the incident at the zoo.

After we made up, we went to the movies, and we went on a picnic.

Joy was sick. She had a fever. Nina and I were sitting in the living room.

"OMG NINAA!" I heard. Of course it was Amber. Her squeals are going to make me deaf one day.

"Look at this intervieuw with Victoria Beckham!" Amber said, while she sat down in the chair next to the couch where Nina and I were cuddling.

"Amber you already showed it 3 times!" Nina said laughing.

"Showed what 3 times?" Alfie said while he and Jerome came in. Alfie had a sandwich with peanut butter in his hand.

"VB" Amber said.

"who?" Jerome asked with an puzzled look.

"Victoria Beckham" I mouthed to them, before Amber could see it, so she won't freak out that somebody doesn't know her Best-Famous-Friend.

"OHH YEAH!" Jerome pretended that he knew that the whole time!

"Victoria do looks hot." Alfie said while he grabbed the magazine quick out of Ambers hands, and gave the picture an peanut butter kiss. There was a stain on the poster.

"ALFIE YOU RUIND IT!" Amber yelled. Her head was red of frustration.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Patricia ran in. She was looking around her.

"that's happening" I said, and pointed to Alfie and Amber who were fighting, and yelling at each other.

"Not again!" Patricia sighed.

"Ehh.. Patricia? Just leave them alone okay?" Nina said.

"Just like I have to leave you guys alone when you're snogging?"

I turned red as a tomato. I saw Nina cheeks were red too.

Jerome's POV.

I was standing in the kitchen, eating an apple while looking at everything that happened in the living room. Nina and Fabian were making out (Ugh), Alfie, Patricia and Amber on the ground; fighting.

I thought I heard Amber squeal; "AW MY FINGERNAIL!" But I was laughing too loud to know for sure.

Also Joy came down because of the noise. She looked with an puzzled glare to me, and when she saw Nina and Fabian snog, she turned around.

Definitely the best day in my life.


	14. Authors note x

Sorry for this annoying authors note, when you think it's a new chapter.

SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING SO LONG!

Again, I have no reason for not uploading. So you can all beat me with sticks if you want to.

But before that, please read this first;

Today (which is like 11 am American time) I'm going to upload THE LAST CHAPTER!  
>I didn't want to end, but season2 already ended in America (Oh gosh, you English people are so damn freaking lucky!)<p>

So I finished. The last part will be like a little bit fluffy. But I like fluffy, so If you don't wanna read fluffy things, then don't.

X  
>3<p> 


	15. All that can wait This can't

You guys are now aloud to beat me with sticks, because I didn't uploaded even though I said so. SORRY

I AM SO FREAKING SORRY, BUT THIS CHAPTER, IS THE LAST ONE!  
>SO SORRY! AND I DON'T WANT TO END IT! SO SAD THAT THE STORY IS FINISHED!<p>

Also don't know how long it's gonna be. Probably the longest chapter. ahahh

X

I don't own HOA.

Joy's POV.

I was back at start… Fabian and Nina were snogging. I know that deep down Fabian still likes me. I can't give up. Not yet.

I ran upstairs. Well, ran… My headache grew because of the frustration.

When I reached my room, I let myself fall on my bed and I started crying in my pillow. After a while, someone knocked on the door. I immediately stopped crying. Of course it wasn't Fabian, even though I hoped it was him. Patricia opened the door. I quickly whipped off the tears on my face.

"Joy?" she said silently. "Oh hi!" I said, pretending that my heart wasn't broken.

"I was bringing you some medicine." She said.

"Oh, you didn't have to! I feel really good actually" I said. "I'm just bored."

"Yeah, me too. I just fought with Alfie and Amber." Patricia said.

"ha-ha." I replied, still faking my emotions.

"What about playing a game tonight?" She asked. "Maybe you won't be really bored then"

"Yeah sure." I said. "What about truth or dare." I said, having a plan.

"Ehhm… Yeah sure" She replied.

"okay, I'll get some more sleep, and then we can play tonight okay?"

Nina's POV.

Patricia came rushing down as we sat in the living room. Everyone was calmed down, Alfie convinced Amber to buy her a new magazine.

"What about playing a game tonight?" Patricia stated. "Tonight, living room, 8;00 pm in Pajama's. Victor is away for something and I don't care what it is, and Trudy is out with Fabian's uncle" She rattled.

"umm.. okay, but is Joy in too?" I asked.

"Yeah of course she is." Patricia replied.

I groaned. Fabian kissed me on my cheek.

"Okay, so we're all in?" I groaned again.

"Nina, stop doing that." Fabian said. "Joy's nice right?"

"Yeah, yeah." And I pecked him on his mouth.

Mick's POV.

"Uhh, Fabian, can I talk to you for like 1 minute?" I said.

"Yeah sure, mate." Fabian said.

We walked to the hallway.

"You know how this is going to end right?" I said. I didn't wanted to dilly-dally about it.

"What? The game? Why?" Fabian asked.

"Joy? You know, just like last time, you CAN'T decline a Dare. What if she asks you to kiss her?"

I said, waiting on Fabians reply.

"She's not going to ask that! She's not like that. We broke up, and yes. That's it! She doesn't like me anymore" He said.

"Okay, but what if she does? What if she still likes you and what if she asks to kiss?" I said. Fabian was good at things as math and history, but when it came to girls, he was the worst.

"She's not!"

"Yes, but what if she is. You have a girlfriend. Think about it Fabian before you join."

Of course the naïve Fabian didn't listened, and at 8;00 we were all in the living room.

Amber's POV. 

"But we have to look good!" I said for the 100th time trying to convince Nina to wear matching pajama's & make up.

"No Amber! It's just an game, not an Prom Night." she said. When she said Prom, she smiled. Nina was probably thinking about Fabian.

I sighed. Why was Nina always so… Yeah. Why was she always so difficult?

"Awww can't we wear some make up?" I whined.

"NO!"

"PLEASE!" I said.

"Okay fine, you can do my hair." Nina finally surrendered.

"Yay! Now we have to hurry we only have 1 half hour!"

Nina's POV.

I came down from the stairs at 8 o clock. I was glad I said no to the makeup, or Amber probably would've used her red lipstick collection.

So I came down, in a normal pajama with my teddy bear slippers I got from gran.

Jerome was downstairs.

"You look gorgeous." He said.

"Yeah right Jerome." I said, laughing.

"No I'm serious. Jerome already leant in, but in his eyes I saw his "I'm going to prank you" light in his eyes.

"In your DREAMS" I said. Jerome was probably in one of his I'm-going-to-prank-everyone-I-see-because-I'm-bored mood.

Fabian came in. He quickly kissed me on the lips.

When we walked in, everyone sat down. I sat down on Fabians lap. Joy wasn't here yet.

We started the game, giving each other embarrassing tasks.

"Wait woah, sorry, I was asleep" I heard Joy say when she ran into the room.

"Oh, we already started. Want to join?" Mara said.

"Maybe we can switch seats?" Jerome asked. He was still bored I saw.1

"Yeah okay."

We changed, and Joy ended up next to Fabian (much to my dismay)

We continued. "Joy, why did Fabian broke up with you?" Jerome asked.

"JEROME!" Patricia yelled. Joy's face turned sad, but right after it she answered. "I… I don't know"  
>She gazed at Fabian. This was an perfect moment to make up. I didn't want them to get back together.<p>

I guess Amber noticed I was uncomfortable.

" I don't know either." Fabian said.

"Uhhh Let's continue." Amber said. "Nina truth or dare?"

We kept playing. The time was going fast and soon it was 8;30 pm. We planned to play till 9 o clock because Victor shortened our curfew.

"Fabian truth or dare?" Jerome asked.  
>"umm Dare." Fabian replied. Jerome smirked.<p>

"Kiss Joy."

Fabian's POV.

"Wait, what?" I said. Joy just blushed. She wasn't thinking I really was going to do this? I got angry. Why was Jerome doing this? Okay. It's Jerome. But I'm not kissing Joy.

"NO IM NOT DOING THAT!" Was out of my mouth before I could notice.

I stood up, pulling Nina at her wrist to the hallway.

"Fabian, what are you doing?" Nina said.

We walked out of the room.

I took a deep breath.

"Nina, I want you to listen to me, and please do not interrupt me until I'm finished."  
>I was about to tell Nina how I felt, but the door flew open.<p>

"Fabian, it's okay. I'll give up. I'm moving out I think." Joy said, with tears all over her face.

"It's not nice what they said inside, but I'll forgive them." She cried while she ran upstairs.

Nina was in 1 second in the living room.

"Who said mean things to Joy?"

I was surprised Nina was sticking up for Joy.

"I guess we all did" Alfie said.

"We just didn't want her to break up Fabina" Amber said.

I sighed.

"Now, go apologize to Joy, so I can tell Nina what I wanted to tell.

When we were alone, Fabian grabbed my hand.

Nina's POV.

"Nina, now listen to me.

You make me smile every day. You're the reason I feel happy. You're the most beautiful girl I know, and I will no one take you away from me. And I hope that one day, when we grow up, we'll marry.

I love you Nina, I really ,really do."

I was totally flabbergasted about all this. I stared into his eyes.

"But what? Woah. That was… I have no words. You're so sw-"

"All that can wait, this can't." He said, and slowly pressed his lips on mine.

THE END!

Please tell me what you thought about my story!

REVIEUW REVIEUW REVIEUW!

X hope you liked it! x

Okay, now you are all aloud to beat me with sticks.


End file.
